Abstract: Planning and Evaluation UPCI relies on continuous evaluation to ensure that successful strategies are pursued and less successful strategies are modified or replaced, and careful planning to ensure that UPCI investigators are at the forefront in addressing relevant cancer-related questions with likely clinical impact, and are utilizing up-to-date approaches and technologies. The specific aims of Planning and Evaluation are to: 1) Continue meeting with the UPCI External Advisory Board on a yearly basis; 2) Increase participation by basic, population science, and clinical investigators, who are at all career levels, in UPCI?s Annual Scientific Retreat; 3) Implement strategies formulated by UPCI?s two newest overarching advisory committees ? the Committee for Research Relevant to the UPCI Catchment Area and the Education and Training Oversight Committee; 4) Continue to explore interactive retreats and other novel strategies for facilitating collaboration and vision setting, and 5) Assess progress at meeting the goals established for the years 2014 to 2018, including new trans-disciplinary initiatives, and begin the vision-setting process for the years 2019 to 2023. The prominent physicians, scientists, cancer center directors and administrators of UPCI?s External Advisory Board (EAB) visit once each year to review progress, answer specific questions posed by the UPCI Director and Leadership, and provide detailed advice on a wide range of scientific and organizational issues. Also occurring each year is the UPCI Annual Scientific Retreat, which provides an opportunity for all UPCI members and trainees to interact and learn about the broad range of cancer research being conducted at UPCI. The recommendations developed by the EAB and discussions held at the Annual Retreat have had a profound impact on UPCI?s structure and research focus. To develop, implement, and evaluate the changes resulting from these activities, and provide oversight for UPCI operations and functions, various advisory committees comprising the Cancer Center Director, other members of the Senior Leadership Group, Research Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors, and senior-level investigators, meet on a regular basis. UPCI?s leaders also participate in vision setting activities to develop UPCI-wide and Research Program/Shared Resource-specific goals. During the current project period, vision-setting goals were established for the years 2010 to 2015, and reviewed for accomplishments and continued need in 2013. Based on the review and a highly interactive vision-setting retreat held in November 2013, new goals were established for the years 2014 to 2018. These goals enabled strategic planning by the UPCI Director, which has influenced the content of this Cancer Center Support Grant submission.